


Unpleasant conversation

by NyttNafn



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyttNafn/pseuds/NyttNafn
Summary: Winston's point of view on his confrontation with Ani during the last episode.





	Unpleasant conversation

I was watching them through the window, happy, joking, and smiling to each other. That made me sick. How can they still look at each other in a mirror after what they had done? After taking a life, and put the blame on the back of a dead person? Bryce Walker was a monster, and Monty, Monty wasn't a good person either, at least, not the one they had know... But in what way were they better? Why kill and protect a killer, was better than what Bryce or Monty had done? Why was Monty arrested, and not them?  
  
  
Why is Monty dead, and not them?

  
God, I hate them so much!  
  


The girl who had asked me questions the other day, with the weird boy, Ray, or something like that, was about to go out. I should leave now, and do what I planned to do, but no, I need answers, and she'll give me some.

  
When she saw me, she froze, she probably didn't expect to find me here to ruin their little party.  
  
  
**\- What did you tell the cops ?**

**\- Look, Winston-**  
  
**\- He didn't kill Bryce. He was with me.**

  
  
She knew it, she followed us. Despite this, she remained silent and looked at me with a strange gleam in her eyes. Regret? Compassion? Misunderstanding? I don't really know.

  
**\- What did you tell em ?**

  
  
I asked her again. And her answer totally made me want to scream.

  
  
**\- Winston ... He was already gone.**

  
  
How dare she tell me that? It's like she was saying :**_ « Oh you know, he was dead! So, we thought, why not? It will not bother him after all!»_**. This bitch has nerve!

  
  
**\- He was a human being ! Okay ? He was a human being. He didn't deserve to die like that.**  
  
**\- I know...**

  
  
She knows? She knows !

I can't stay here anymore, it was a bad idea to come, I decided to turn around before doing something that I would regret. I will let them enjoy their small victory. Yes guys, do it. Because in a short time, even lies will not be able to protect you anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Next season, Winston will reveal the truth, and it will hurt! I CAN'T WAIT !!!!
> 
> (Thanks for reading <3 )


End file.
